fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing: Out and About
‘’Animal Crossing: Out and About’’ is an upcoming edition of the Animal Crossing series. It features multiple improvements and new features not found in the original three games, such as both the city and village having doubled in size, new characters, items, tools, and clothes, an enhanced exploitation of Nintendo Wi-Fi, and a special fusion of the GC grid system and the streamlined camera angle explored in the DS and Wii versions, among other improvements. Gameplay As in all previous installments, the Game takes place in a realtime village named by the player. The Wiimote motions are used for things like selection or the use of tools. For example, by making a casting motion, the player casts their fishing rod. The player works towards getting an environmentally perfect town, a large house with customized furniture and wallpapers, and other things to such a nature. They also collect items for the museum in order to fill its once empty halls. An in-game trade system is included. Players barter for items using wi0fi connectivity. The city has been revamped as well. Shops have been slightly moved around to make way for the alley-like passageway to “Downtown.” The extension has new places listed here. Downtown Downtown's shops and facilities known so far are: Dr. F’s School of Wisdom A strongly named school house located to the right side of Downtown. It is taught by a mysterious frilled lizard named Dr. F. Although actually the comedian Frillard from the Marquee, he tries (unsuccessfully) to disguise his identity by wearing a suit identical to his purple one but green and a pair of circular glasses that make him look studious. His school teaches Animal Crossing fundamentals like fishing techniques and flower planting. On random days, he still performs at the marquee in his normal suit like in City Folk. Another hint to his alter ego status is the fact that the school is never open on the days that he performs. When talked to Dr. Shrunk sometimes expresses a little dislike towards Dr F., calling him shady and suspicious. The fifteen other seats in the classroom are filled by ten villagers and five player characters. If a friend takes a course at the same time as the player, his or her character fills one of the chairs. An easter egg is that if Dr F is given an apple, he will act nicely towards the player. Dr F’s quotes “Hm, familiar? Oh, don’t be daft! I’m sure you’re thinking of some other lizard.” --‘One of the things he says if he is spoken to after the lecture’ Hotel Croisemont (Pronounced cwros-MOÑ), An extravagant hotel in the middle-back region of Downtown, run by LaBelle. It is rumored that Gracie has a suite here, although she is never seen actually living there. The Building itself is incredibly tall. Even looking up at the sky as one would looking for a balloon or constellations, it still towers high. It is a place to save in the city, so you can wake up downtown immediately after restarting the game. For 1,000 bells a night, the player can stay at a room by being given a card key for the entire day, which goes into your inventory, although you cannot put it in a letter or drop it on the ground. If it is not returned to the front desk, a 1,000 bell fine is sent in the mail and paid automatically out of your pocket, so it is best to return it as soon as your day is up. The actual room has a nice décor with a large window with a beautiful first person view of the city and the sky. It is advantageous to spend a time like the 4th of July night in the hotel, because there is a bigger, better view of the sky if one looks out of the window. Apart from the window, the bed is also large and posh. After waking up, the player finds a small round, green object called a mint. It can be eaten, but there is not much else that can be done with it. LaBelle’s Quotes “You come back now, you hear? Oh, that didn’t sound right. Please come again!” --‘Just before leaving the building, a hint to her sisterhood with the Abels’ A Run-down building It is felt that this requires some introduction. The building is dark and dilapidated, and an “Opening Soon” sign hangs on the door. It opens shortly after the remodeling of NookWay to Nookingtons, which happens a day after paying for the 8th renovation, the kitchen. The renovation itself comes two days after being paid for. Nookingtons opens a food market, with a separate catalog selling food, which can be made into a dish. The empty building then becomes The Honey Tree, a restaurant run by Andre the Bear, a master chef. His dishes are inexpensive and edible, and his facilities are the best for preparing food. He can tell you if ingredients are compatible and his kitchen has almost all the collectable appliances from the start (whereas the one in the player’s house only has one, an oven/stove) so his restaurant is a great place to cook. But for the sake of easy access from the food market to the kitchen, along with one rare appliance Andre does not have, it is best in certain situations to cook in the player’s house. Andre’s Quotes “Milk, ice and chocolate? Oh, yes. That makes delicious ‘’Chocolate Ice Cream’’.” “Apple and Toast? I’m afraid that would not turn out well. But keep trying. You know what they say; curiosity saved the soup!” Moving and your House The player can move, although for a high price of 50,000 bells, so it is best to do this after the mortgage is paid. By speaking to Pelly and selecting “Move” from the options, she will give the player a grid map, from which to choose an acre to move to. This is advantageous to do, as it can bring him/her closer to Tom Nook’s or a favorite character’s house, for example. Also, a new set of upgrades to the house has been introduced: The bigger room—19,000 bells The even bigger room—50,000 bells The Upstairs – 75,000 bells The downstairs (Not the basement though) 250,000 bells The left room (Of the main floor, to the bottom left corner) 300,000 bells The right room (Of the main floor, to the bottom right corner) 300,000 best The back room (Of the main floor, to the top left corner) 300,000 bells The Kitchen (Of the main floor, to the top right corner) 500,000 bells The Upstairs Backroom – 700,000 bells The Downstairs Backroom – 750,000 bells The 4th floor – 950,000 bells With 11 renovations total, the final house is a true mansion, with 10 rooms, counting the save room, making it the biggest final expansion in Animal Crossing history. New Fish, Bugs, Paintings, and Fossils Quite simply, the following is a list of confirmed new museum items. Fish and Bugs with official AC:O&A or sayings to them will be specified. Keeping up with the near sacred tradition of corny puns and jokes, these are also quite banal. Fish Anchovy Alfonsino—I caught a Red Snapper! What a sn—Oh, wait. You're an Alfonsino, aren't you? Combfish—I caught a Combfish! He has such great hair! Cod Damselfish—I think it's in distress! Dory—Duckbill—I caught a Duckbill! Should I tell (Random name of duck species villager)? Guitarfish—I caught a Guitarfish! I rock! Herring—I caught a herring! Hey... This isn't red! Royal Gramma—I caught a Royal Gramma! It sure is old! Scorpionfish—I caught a Scorpionfish! Please don't sting me! Skilfish—I caught a Skilfish! Well, do some tricks! Viperfish-- YIKES! I caught a viperfish! Just LOOK at those teeth! Bugs Blue Skimmer—I caught a Blue Skimmer! Now it's blue in the face! Monarch Caterpillar*-- I caught a Monarch Caterpillar! Aww, it's kinda cute! Paintings Urban Painting (Paris Street; Rainy Day) Haunting Painting (The Scream) Fossils Ancient Man (Full Skeleton) ---- More information is expected to be added periodically. Stay on the watch with Animal Crossing: Out and About! *Note that it does not ever turn into a butterfly, much like how nothing in the entire museum dies. Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games